Stella Tsuki
Stella Tsuki (月 ステラ) is the main protagonist of Stellar Eclipse, and one of the main characters of The CyberKnights. Stella is the child of the Goddess of space, Koseitsuki, and is a demigoddess. Stella was abandoned after the other gods found out that Koseitsuki broke a law of the gods, "Do not interact with humans". Stella was placed on planet earth with a chosen family. Appearance Stella has waist-length navy blue hair and pale skin. Stella's eyes are her trademark design, both of the eyes are different colours; one of her eyes is yellow and has a star in the middle, while her other eye is light blue with a crescent in the middle. Her casual clothes consists of: * A purple hoodie * A yellow scarf * A dark gray mini-skirt * black and blue socks * white sneakers Stella has a suit of armour designed for her by Daisuke Void called "Pulsar". It's a black suit of armour with glowing areas that are yellow or blue. She likes calling the suit "Goddess Plate", because it makes her look like a legitimate Goddess. She also has clothes based off of Kofuku Tsuki's clothes, it looks very similar to Kofuku's clothes. Stella has a suit which mocks S03R, it looks like Kiyumi Yuuma's suit but a different colour scheme. Personality Stella tends to never take things seriously, she's a total goof. She doesn't like to be told to do something and constantly argues with her peers. Stella got into fights with Kumotta Sinnuku when they were on the same team. She doesn't listen to instructions most of the time and it usually causes her to lose lots of team fights. Stella isn't very cocky, nor is she humble; she's childish despite her age. Stella can't handle getting yelled at by someone she respects, and she acts like a young naive child. She is somewhat clueless; jokes usually fly over her head. Stella talks a lot to her opponent, she tries to trash talk them to make them angry - it usually causes her opponents to become less focused, but they hit harder. When annoyed, Stella tends to hide from the source of the annoyance instead of trying to stop it, she has caught on a bit of Shiro Koyanagi's bad habits. Stella can become sad and sometimes depressed, especially when left alone for a while or when surrounded by complete strangers. She tries to act mature in public but it has the opposite effect. History Stella was separated from her mother at a very young age, and she grew up with a brand new family for 11 years. Her family was a bunch of poor thieves, they try to smuggle and sell a powerful substance called "Phanteline". One day her family got caught by security robot named G-Force, Stella managed to escape and fly away; she crashed on a different planet in a city called Bildust where she is found and taken care of. Daisuke Void found Stella crying on the streets and attempted to comfort her, he eventually took care of her until she became old enough to leave. Stella ended up joining The CyberKnights upon discovering it in Daisuke's desk.